lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ArwenUdomiel
''Mae govannen'', ! Welcome to the One Wiki to Rule Them All! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion. Please consider adding a "Babel" template and a Lore template (if you have not already done so) to your user page so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading and what your current knowledge of our subjects is. Keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe, so that you see it at the start of every visit. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) See the Community Portal for some projects and things to do at this wiki and its Current Policies. You can add a category to your user page to find people from the same country. For instance, if you live in New Zealand ("Middle-earth"), you can add your name to Category:New Zealanders contributing to this site by adding that to your User page (in double square brackets). See the other categories in Category:Contributors for other countries, or create your own category. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at the Forums, or on the associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there with four tildes ~~~~, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is still current. If you edit a user's Talk page, that user will get an alerting message when viewing the site. It would help some of us to know how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! HiddenVale (talk) 18:46, July 30, 2019 (UTC) Enjoy! Re: Hello! Unfortunately no, there isn't, at least not on ''the wiki. The easiest option for that is to use Pages, Microsoft Word, WordPad, or NotePad on your computer, and write up any text ''there that you're planning to use on an article . [[User:HiddenVale|'''HiddenVale -]] TalkPage' 22:23, August 1, 2019 (UTC) Hyperlinks Thanks for your help with the Zimrahin article; in the future, please note that we normally only link a name once, when it first appears. You did nothing wrong, but it helps to preserve the article's orderly appearance. Thanks! --Bitterhand (talk) 22:16, September 15, 2019 (UTC) RE: Infoboxes Go ahead and use the LOTR Location infobox; as you have probably guessed, that one should be used for locations which appear as more than a mention in the three ''LotR books. The Blackroot Vale is, of course, where Aragorn summoned the Dead, and as such tangibly appears in the series. Also, thanks for working on the TG/WP removal project! That remains one of the biggest issues here. Best, --Bitterhand (talk) 17:07, October 19, 2019 (UTC) Wiki work Hi ArwenUdomiel, Thank you very much for your suggestion! Just found some dwarf pages that need to be rewritten so I decided to work on those for the time being. Always had a secret interest in the dwarf race, especially that of Erebor and Belegost. I will have a look at the stubs page to see if there is anything I can work on as well. Thanks again and I hope you have a great day. Kind Regards, --TheWanderingRanger (Not all those who wander are lost) 10:48, November 9, 2019 (UTC) Re: Yes! For citing the Index, just put The Silmarillion, Index Also, look closely at how I edited the Etymology section of that, just now. When stating individual Elvish words, put them in italics, and when giving their English translation, put them in single quotes 'like this'. Thus for example, Angband is of the Sindarin words ang, meaning 'iron', and band, meaning 'prison'. [[User:HiddenVale|'''HiddenVale -]] TalkPage' 03:01, November 22, 2019 (UTC) Re: Yes! You'll just give the URL, within the reference tags. See the last section of the References Guide. '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' 06:25, December 5, 2019 (UTC) Re: Ideally, it should be added for pages '''short enough that you don't need to scroll down on them'. "_NOTOC_" makes the Table of Contents not appear. [[User:HiddenVale|'''HiddenVale -]] TalkPage''' 21:31, December 22, 2019 (UTC) Artamir why you edited the board of prince Artamir??? Darksoldier1187 (talk) 14:33, January 6, 2020 (UTC) Hello arwen. Well the change of the article was a good idea but i think that we should keep the information board, you know for more information about artamir. Btw if you are new to this wiki welcome! Darksoldier1187 (talk) 10:47, January 7, 2020 (UTC) ok arwen thank you! (i dont know if you checked the board i edited some months ago because i edited with the only known information about artamir that it existed on the internet) and yeah welcome Darksoldier1187 (talk) 19:40, January 8, 2020 (UTC) btw do you think that we should remove the stub category in the Seregond location because it is expanded far good? Ok good job! because when i last checked seregost (2-3 days ago) it was still in the stub category. By the way check Golasgil because some months ago there were some photos of golasgil from the movie but now they are removed. Should we add them back or not?Darksoldier1187 (talk) 13:00, January 10, 2020 (UTC) hmm i've seen that pictue in other sites and they claimed that it wa golasgil. To be honest i dont know what to believe. have a nice day too Darksoldier1187 (talk) 12:02, January 11, 2020 (UTC) Re: Anna Lee drawing Hello! I would indeed be happy to grant your request, however, for some reason only administrators can rename files. I may get promoted someday, but until then I'm sure HiddenVale would be more than happy to help you out. Have a great day, --Bitterhand (talk) 15:18, January 28, 2020 (UTC) Erica hello I would like for you to add me on here ''I'm erica '' Erica, I do not understand what you mean by adding you on to here. Can you please explain? When leaving a message on someone's talk page, please sign with four tildes. This will leave a link to your talk page where I can contact you. Thanks! ArwenUdomiel (talk) 23:55, February 13, 2020 (UTC)